Jeff the Killer
Jeffrey Woods, or more commonly known as Jeff the Killer is the brother of Liu Woods and a reoccurring Creepypasta and Demon in Creepypasta Land. He is the first enemy encountered in the series. = Creepypasta Land = Day 01 Jeff is the first Creepypasta encountered in the Protagonists basement. Confronting him, he will demand that the Protagonist go to sleep, choosing to Pray instead of Running, Jeff will spare the Protagonist before leaving. That night, Jeff the Killer appears in the Protagonist nightmare, catching them 9 times before waking up. Day 03 Accidentally releasing the Tails Doll from their Sega Console attempting to prove that the town is cursed, Ben and the Protagonist are forced into a nightmarish sequence where they must approach Sally, trapped in the hallway by Jeff the Killer, Slenderman and the Rake. Day 05 Gathering the courage to overcome their worst fears, the Protagonist is chased by Jeff during the first nightmare sequence, and then later chases them in the 8th chase sequence towards the Absolute Holy Powers. Day 06 With the curse lifted, the Protagonist enters the Subterranean Tunnel, and finds Bloo Dee fighting against the grave digger Mephi who is revealed to be one of Lucifer's 7 demon kings, Mephistopheles. He summons Jeff to fight for him who asks if the Protagonist is afraid, to which the Protagonist denies. Confronting their fears using their strong bonds and Holy Powers, Jeff turns on Mephistopheles, allowing Dee to seal them both back in hell. = Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force = Prologue: The Rise of Chaos Within hell, Mephistopheles punishes Jeff for betraying him, failing to prolong and hopefully recreate the curse in Creelles Town. Behind Mephistopheles, Asmodeus and Azazel appear under Lucifers orders to detain him after his failure in Creelles Town. Despite Mephistopheles insistence to stay, Azazel bring him back to Lucifer as Asmodeus confronts Jeff, they give him a pill created by Belphegor called Insanity Explosion to help restore Jeffs insanity by 300% in hell. Quickly rejuvenated, Asmodeus tells Jeff to break Dees magical barrier in Creelles Town in order to steal the Holy Powers from the Protagonist alongside her own servants, giving them the power to touch the Holy Powers using a dark mantra. Quickly going to Creelles Town, Jeff and the invading demons attempt to steal the Absolute Holy Power from the protagonist, but encounter Dee who had already transferred the Protagonist and his friends to the abandoned house. Jeff battles Dee as Samira fights her way out of town to find Christopher. Evasion Method In order to progress the story, the player is required to confront Jeff the Killer in the protagonist's basement. When interacting with him, he will prompt the player to Run or Pray. Choosing to Run will cause an instant game over, choosing to Pray, Jeff will spare the Protagonist. The first encounter with Jeff in the Protagonists nightmares is scripted to end after being caught 10 times, with the second encounter being mandatory to make their way to the opposite end of the room as quickly as possible without being caught. Trivia *Oddly, the Protagonist shares a strikingly similar design to Jeff, having a white coat with black hair and black pants. *In other iterations of the Jeff the Killer Creepypasta, Jeffrey is also referred to as Jeffrey Brown and Jeffrey Dahmer, the latter of which is a real serial killer known as the Milwaukee Cannibal and Milwaukee Monster. *In Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force, heading into the Foundations castle and its treasury containing the three legendary items, Jeff's Coat can oddly be found in a secret chest, despite Jeff battling Dee in a town farther away. Gallery Category:Creepypasta Category:Enemy Category:Creepypasta Category:Characters Category:Enemy Category:Creepypasta